


Her Birthday, Her Rules

by jamiemadrox



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiemadrox/pseuds/jamiemadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Barbara's birthday and Dick has to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Birthday, Her Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how this happened. It just did. Please beware of the fluff.

“Strip.”

She hears the sound of his ruffling clothes. An item hitting the floor.

“Why are you blindfolded again?”

“My birthday, my rules.”

The sound of a zipper going down, he’s taking his jeans now.

“I mean, here I am putting on a show and you’re not even watching.” He teases.

“Just humour me, former boy wonder.”

“Okay, just don’t complain on _my_ birthday.”

“Noted.”

Footsteps walking towards her direction.

“ _Your_ turn.” Dick hands make the way down her body, finding the hem of her shirt. “You don’t need this.” Voice low, close to her ear.

Slowly he pulls the shirt above Barbara’s head. She feels the heat of his body as he holds her close, mouth settling on her neck. Tasting the skin there. Dick’s right hand drawing circles on her lower back. The other between the valley of her breasts. The hand moves lower, his fingertips mapping her skin. Her body on fire, everywhere he touches. Dick finally reaches the fly of her jeans. Opening it.

“Dick…”

His nose nudged hers, and Barbara inhaled the scent of him as his lips brushed hers. Just a single sweep, his lips passing over her own, while Dick’s hand, the one between her legs was rubbing slow circles into her clit.

Tilting her head she pressed forward, deepening the kiss, sucking on his tongue. Dick pulled back a little, forehead resting on hers.

“Let’s move to the bed.”

Dick’s hand found its way to hers and he guided her to the bedroom. Now settled on the bed, he was removing her jeans. After disposing them to the floor, he started kissing his way up her body, making her shiver at his touch.

“God, you’re amazing Babs.” She imagined the look on his face. The way he spoke, so soft and endearing and with a gracious amount of lust. All this in one sentence. Dick could be the most passionate and delicate human being she knew, sometimes _everything_ at the same time. Oh, how she loved him. It completely made her heart ache.

She pulled at his hair, bringing his face closer to hers. Tentatively, touching the features of his face. “I want to see you.”

“You sure? It was your idea.”

“Take it off.”

Dick reached behind her head and undid the blind fold. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Passion filled his gaze. She reached up and kissed him, moving her lips and tongue against his. He couldn't help but moan into the kiss, his teeth nipping her lower lip. With one of his skilled hands Dick took her bra off, the item making its way next to the other clothes disposed on his apartment floor.

She turned them over, his back now touching the silk sheets. One hand sliding in between them, _feeling_ him. He groaned, mouth hot in her shoulder. Calmly, she guided him towards her entrance. As his tip was sliding in her heat she couldn’t help but whimper to the feel of him.

“Unhf, Babs…”

She placed both her hands on his chest, threw her head back and started riding him. They moved in harmony. Him holding her hips so that he could match her rhythm when trusting up. Her breasts swayed as they increased their pace.

It was too much.

Dick seated up, catching her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue and teeth around the tip. She held him there, hands tugging Dick’s hair.

“Oh, Dick, more,” She moaned.

He kept liking and sucking on her nipple. Alternating between this and palming it with his fingers. She kept fucking his cock mercilessly, wittering every time it hit just the right stop.

 _God, she’s tight._ “God, you’re tight.”

Her wetness, falls down on him tickling his shaft. The hand on her breast, made its way to her clit, teasing.

“Keep. Doing. That.”

And he did, he kept rubbing her clit while his cock made its way in and out of her. Her nipples were rock hard against his chest. He was close. And by the sounds she was making he could tell, Barbara was close too.

Together, they reached their peak. With him giving a few shallow thrusts after he came. Dick rested his forehead on her breast.

He was always so damn happy when he was with her. And it wasn’t just the sex, even if they were shamelessly good at it. No, he loved her. Completely. Undeniably.

He did wonder sometimes how that could be… Of how happiness would look like if they never knew each other, if their paths had never crossed. Because to him right now and maybe forever, happiness would look like a gorgeous readhead with pale skin and the loveliest smile he’d ever seen. Barbara could sometimes be a little intense and serious, but it was due to sheer the dedication she put to all things that mattered in her life. But when she let go, man… That was a beautiful sight.

He looked up, only to see that Barbara, like him, had been lost him thought.

“Enjoyed your present?”

“Was that your present to me? I don’t think so.”

“Well…” His back went to rest on the sheets again, she followed him, elbow perched up in his chest, chin in her hand. “What else do you want?”

“You want a list?”

“No.” He chuckled. “Only because I know, how long it would be.”

“Damn, right.” Her turn to smile.

“In all seriousness… I did get you something.”

“Oh?”

His hand struggles to find the handle on his bedside drawer. Finding it, Dick removes a small lead box.

“Here, it’s for you.”

Barbara sits up, opening the small box. Within it was a small silver necklace, with a little bird. After close inspection she realizes that it is a Robin.

“I gave it to my mother on her birthday.” A hint of a sad smile crosses his features. “I was her little Robin”. Barbara nods.

“It’s beautiful Dick.” She hesitates in what to say. “Are you sure you want me to have it?”

“Yeah… I thought about and I _know_ that you’re the only person that I’ll trust this with.”

He’s giving her his heart. Barbara _knows_ that and knows that he _knows_ it too. She gives him her most honest smile.

“Well, get over here and put it on me.”

“Always so bossy.”

Behind her Dick takes the necklace and puts it around her. Barbara plays with the little Robin, now settled on her neck.

She turns to him. “So how does it look?”

He stares at her so earnestly, so lovely.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She says it too, no hesitation in her voice.

He pulls her close. “Good.”

Laughing a little. “Good? What if I said thank you?”

Her hands encircle his neck.

“You wouldn’t… You’re crazy about me.”

“Don’t be so sure about that.”

“Hmm… Maybe this will need further inspection.” A grin forms on his face.

“Really?”

He nods. “A very thorough investigation.”

Barbara’s back meets the sheet. Dick is hovering over her now.

“What are you waiting for?”

Finally, his lips close down on hers.


End file.
